goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Troublemakers taunt at LouieLouie95's door and get grounded
Cast Warren-Brian Dora-Kayla Gianna-Princess Hacker-Alan Kendra-herself Wiley-Dave LouieLouie95-Eric Warren's dad-Alan Warren's mom-Catherine Dora's dad-Miguel Dora's mom-Veena Gianna's dad-Paul Gianna's mom-Susan Hacker's dad-Diesel Hacker's mom-Princess Kendra's dad-Eric Kendra's uncle-Steven Wiley's dad-Diesel Wiley's mom-Grace Katie-Emma Diego (mentioned) Plot These troublemakers get themselves in a lot of trouble for taunting at LouieLouie95's door. You will be hearing "Your father's right" 12 times because there are six troublemakers. Also, Kendra Walters is the one getting grounded, not Kendra Hamilton. Transcript Warren: I'm Warren. Dora: I'm Dora. Gianna: I'm Gianna. Hacker: I'm Hacker. Kendra: I'm Kendra. Wiley: And I'm Wiley and today we're going to taunt at LouieLouie95's door. (all taunt at LouieLouie95's door) LouieLouie95: You all taunted at my door oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it! I'm calling your parents! Warren: No no no no no no no no no no! Dora: No no no no no no no no no no no! Gianna: No no no no no no no no no no! Hacker: No no no no no no no no no no! Kendra: No no no no no no no no no no! Wiley: No no no no no no no no no no! (at Warren's house) Warren's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95: It was a kid with a blue shirt with a white stripe on it! His name is Warren! Warren's dad: Oh my God! I will ground him right now! Warren, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Warren's mom: Your father is right, Warren! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Warren: But mom and dad, I'm sorry. Warren's dad: No! Sorries won't work! You are grounded grounded grounded for 7 weeks! This means no fake VHS openings, no movies made by Disney, no TV shows made by Disney or furthermore! Warren's mom: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Now go to your room! Warren (running upstairs): Wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah wah! (at Dora's house) Dora's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95: It was a girl wearing a pink shirt! Her name is Dora! Dora's dad: Oh my God! I will ground her! Dora, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Dora's mom: Your father's right Dora! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Dora: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Dora's dad: No! Sorries won't work! You are grounded grounded grounded for 8 weeks! Dora's mom: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room now and you can forget about the pool party with your cousin Diego! Dora (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Gianna's house) Gianna's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95: It was a girl wearing a green jacket with a yellow tank top and a blue skirt! Her name's Gianna! Gianna's dad: Okay, I will ground her. Gianna, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren't supposed to do that all! Gianna's mom: Your father's right Gianna! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Gianna: But Mom, and Dad, I'm sorry. Gianna's dad: No! Sorries won't do! You are grounded grounded grounded for 9 weeks! Gianna's mom: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room now! Gianna (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Hacker's house) Hacker's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95: It's a villain in the show ''Cyberchase ''who's wearing a purple suit, white shirt, a black tie and has green skin! His name is Hacker! Hacker's dad: No not that troublemaker! We will ground him! Hacker, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Hacker's mom: Your father's right Hacker! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Hacker: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry! Hacker's dad: No! Sorries won't do for us at all! You are grounded grounded for 10 weeks! Hacker's mom: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room! Hacker (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at Kendra Walters' house) Kendra's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95: It's a girl wearing a brown and blue cheerleader's uniform and has brown skin! Her name is Kendra! Kendra's dad: Oh my God! Not her again! We will ground her! Kendra, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren's supposed to do that at all! Kendra's uncle: Your father's right Kendra! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Kendra: But I'm sorry Dad and Uncle Rogers. Kendra's dad: No! We can't accept any sorries from you! You are grounded grounded grounded for 11 weeks! Kendra's uncle: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room! Kendra (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiley's dad: Who taunted at your door? LouieLouie95:It was a boy wearing a dark blue jacket with an orange shirt inside and a silver hat! His name is Wiley! Wiley's dad: No! Not him! We will ground him! Wiley, how dare you taunt at LouieLouie95's door! You weren't supposed to do that at all! Wiley's mom: Your father's right, Wiley! That was very rude to taunt at someone's door! Wiley: But Mom, Dad, and Katie, I'm sorry. Wiley's dad: No! Sorry is the wrong password! You are grounded grounded grounded for 12 weeks! Wiley's mom: Your father's right! You are grounded and that's final! Go to your room now! Wiley (running upstairs): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wiley's dad: Unbelievable, Katie! Your brother hasn't acted like that! Katie: I agree with you Dad! He needs to know better! Category:Grounded Videos